Oh Happy Days!
by Lttlwings
Summary: 5 years has passed since the day of the departure, between Tomoyo and Eriol. But things turns around when both of them find themselves living together! Although Eriol seems pleased, Tomoyo in the other hand is a bit messed up!RR! FINISHED
1. Your Name Plz

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) character's within.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her purse quickly as she paced herself towards the front door, running away from the boy that called her.  
  
"Tomoyo!" persisted Eriol, as he ran across the room after the young lady whom seemed to ignore him.  
  
As she was about to make an exit, Eriol was able to grab her arm, preventing her form moving any further.  
  
"Let me go!" called out Tomoyo without turning around to face him.  
  
"Look Tomoyo it's not what you think." He tried to explain.  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not. Tomoyo, please listen."  
  
"No, you listen." Interrupted Tomoyo as she turned around to reveal her teary eyes, while staring at Eriol's azure pools. Surprised to find pain and agony inside his eyes, Tomoyo choose to ignore the fact seen.  
  
"You are a scum! I can't believe I trusted you." said Tomoyo in anger, but yet the tears crawled out freely in pain. "You know what, forget it. I don't want to see you ever again. Goodbye Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo turned around to leave, but Eriol's grip upon her arm tightens strongly, not allowing her to escape.  
  
"Let me go." Whispered Tomoyo as she stood still facing her back to him.  
  
"Not until you hear me out Tomoyo." Replied Eriol determined to fix things out.  
  
"I said goodbye. Haven't you heard?" she spoke rather harshly.  
  
"Tomoyo you need to listen." Begged Eriol.  
  
"So you can hurt me even further? Enough is enough." She spoke in pain as her body started to tremble. "Now please, let me leave."  
  
Eriol's grip loosened, as he felt his own heart sink into misery. Tomoyo pushed herself free, ambling herself to exit the door gracefully without looking back once towards the man she loved.  
  
~~~~~~~ 5 years later ~~~~~~~~  
  
The bride smiled, laughed, and kissed her new husband, whom embraced her within his arms while they danced in great bliss under the full moon that shined upon the dark night.  
  
23 years old Tomoyo Daidouji sat alone at one of the many round tables scattered around the ballroom. She smiled in joy to see the couple so happily wed. All the planning and hard working for this special day was worth it. Everything seemed to be perfect.  
  
A young gentleman crossed the room without any exact destination. He took a glance at his two best friends, Sakura and Syaoran, that now were wed and dancing in happiness. He smiled for their joy, too bad he had lost that special person a long time ago, so that's what he thought.  
  
With a sigh he scanned the room and found, to his surprise, a lonely but yet mesmerizing figure. There she sat drinking her Champaign while watching the couples that danced. She wore a simple but yet elegant dress, which showed every developed curves of her body. With a smile Eriol Hiiragizawa strolled across the room towards Tomoyo, whom he hadn't forgotten within those 5 long years.  
  
Reaching the lady in caution, Eriol leaned down towards her ear and whispered softly, while her wonderful scent intoxicated his mind.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
A shiver made its way up her spin, as Tomoyo looked up to find azure eyes staring down at her own pools. The gentleman that stood waiting for a reply looked familiar towards Tomoyo's gaze. He was a tall man with a very well built body. His midnight hair matched his fair skin and eyes.  
  
"Sure, why not?" spoke Tomoyo as she lift herself up from her seat and laid her hands onto the arm offered by the man.  
  
He took her towards the dance floor where Tomoyo laid her delicate hands upon his broad shoulders, while Eriol's hand circled her waist. Both moved easily with the rhythm of the soft music, which was one of Tomoyo's personal favorites.  
  
"Not wanting to be rude, but have we met?" asked Tomoyo curiously as she gazed upon Eriol's azure pools, searching for some answers.  
  
He chuckled, amused to know that Tomoyo still haven't figured him out. Did he change that much? Of course he had gotten a bit taller and started to use contact lenses, but other then that he was the same old guy.  
  
"You can say we have met before."  
  
"I knew you looked familiar." Spoke Tomoyo. "Now, to guess you name."  
  
"How about a clue?" he suggested with a smile.  
  
"A clue would be great." She smiled back.  
  
He leaned a bit closer, making Tomoyo feel fuzzy and warm somehow, while her scent intoxicated even more Eriol's senses.  
  
"I love chocolate." He whispered.  
  
"Now that helps a lot." Both chuckled.  
  
"Another clue my lady?" he asked charmingly.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled, "Yes monsieur."  
  
Eriol carefully twirled her around and brought her closer to him. Both partners could feel each other's warmth and pleasant scent. Her soft smooth skin tingled Eriol's hand, which traveled itself from her bare back towards her waist. Tomoyo shivered in delight from his touch. She wasn't bothered with the closeness between them, in fact Tomoyo somehow felt comfortable in the arms of this "stranger."  
  
"The bride and the groom." Started Eriol, finding it difficult to somehow breath, "Are one of my best friends."  
  
"Really." She sounded surprised, "Then we must have met a long time ago? Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, your right." He replied smiling.  
  
"Hum, let's see. By any chance you could be Takashi?" guessed Tomoyo in questions.  
  
"No, wrong answer." Spoke Eriol a bit jealous that Takashi was her first guess.  
  
"Hey you guys!" spoke up a cherry voice.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo averted their eyes away from each other to find Sakura waving her hands up high and heading towards their direction with Syaoran following behind. Both partners reluctantly let go of each other to greet the happy couple.  
  
"Congratulations Sakura." Spoke Eriol as he hugged the bride. "Congrats Syaoran." He added, giving the groom a handshake.  
  
"You know, your late." Spoke Syaoran trying to sound angry.  
  
"But hey, I'm here, aren't I?" spoke Eriol smiling, Syaoran smiled back, "Well I'm glad you could come."  
  
While both guys talked, Sakura looked towards Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
"Look at him. He hasn't changed a lot."  
  
Tomoyo frowned in question, "I still can't guess whom he is."  
  
Sakura looked surprised that Tomoyo did not remember the one guy she truly loved. "Your joking right?"  
  
Tomoyo chuckled, "No, I'm not. I really don't remember."  
  
"Tomoyo." Spoke Syaoran, interrupting the girls, "Would it be ok if you sheltered our friend here, until he finds a new place to stay?"  
  
"Sure." Spoke Tomoyo, after some thinking.  
  
"Thank you my fair lady." Replied Eriol, who then went back in conversation with Syaoran.  
  
"Are you really sure Tomoyo?" asked Sakura questionably.  
  
"Yes, Sakura." Replied Tomoyo gazing at the charming gentleman, "I don't see any problems. Besides we were friends before, what harm would he do to me?"  
  
"More than friends." Corrected Sakura in a whisper.  
  
Tomoyo catching her words frowned in confusion. What did Sakura mean? Before she could ask her best friend for any further explanations, the bride and the groom were being called for the photo session.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo. See you around, and if you need any help, call me!" spoke Sakura as her husband took her away.  
  
Eriol approached Tomoyo's side as they watched the couple disappear within the crowd.  
  
"So." Spoke Tomoyo averting her gaze towards the gentleman. "Any chance your going to tell me your name?"  
  
Eriol chuckled, "How about we head to your place first." he suggested, for Eriol somehow felt afraid to reveal his identity and lose her from his sight again, not to mention the confusion that would start in the middle of the party.  
  
"What are you planning?" questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"Trust me. I won't do a thing. I promise." He whispered back.  
  
Somehow Tomoyo did trust him and so she picked his hand with hers and headed towards the exit.  
  
Sakura peeked over the crowd to find both of her friends heading away hand in hand. She managed to smile but still the thought of the two fighting with each other didn't please her at all, since she cherished both friends dearly.  
  
"Syaoran, do you think it was a good idea to ask Tomoyo to take Eriol in?" questioned Sakura softly.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I know how long they have missed each other. Beside it's time for their reconciliation. Don't you think?" whispered Syaoran back.  
  
Sakura smiled, "I guess your right. I just hope it'll turn up fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo closed the door behind her, leaving Eriol to stroll inside the apartment in which Tomoyo lived in. It wasn't as big as her mansion, but it was as spacious, comfortable and cozy place to be in. The furniture, the place, and the sight were perfect. Everything seemed to suite the young lady.  
  
"Nice place you got here." Complimented Eriol as he turned his gaze back towards the woman that now strolled her way towards the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you." replied Tomoyo. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Spoke Eriol as he followed her inside the kitchen.  
  
Tomoyo opened a can of coke and poured the liquid into a cup. Taking a sip she went onto opening a cupboard, searching for something inside. Eriol watched her slim figure with a smile, as he wished to hug her body close to his as he always dreamed of for the last past years. How long have he waited to see her again? How long have he longed for her touches? How did he manage to survive in the first place?  
  
Eriol chuckled, making Tomoyo turn to gaze him in confusion. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
"It's just that I remember you so clearly, and you on the other hand can't figure me out." replied Eriol with a chuckle.  
  
"All will be resolved if you told me your name." Spoke Tomoyo smiling, "Here got it!"  
  
Taking her hands away from the cupboard, she pulled along from inside a small tin box. Taking the lid off, she picked a key and threw it towards Eriol, who caught the object and inspected it.  
  
"This is for?" he asked curiously.  
  
"The key to my apartment. Since your staying here I better give you a key, right?" she questioned smiling.  
  
"Right." Replied Eriol, feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Come." Spoke Tomoyo as she took the cup of coke in her hands and headed towards the door. "Let me show you to your room."  
  
Eriol followed the lady through the corridors, where they arrived towards a door. Tomoyo turned the knob and showed the spacious bedroom, with the comfortable furniture that matched the light colors of the room.  
  
"Here you go." Spoke Tomoyo. "The bathroom is located at the end of this hall and my room is right in front of yours."  
  
"Thank you my lady." Spoke Eriol gratefully.  
  
"Now." Continued Tomoyo, as she reached towards Eriol's necktie and loosened from its collar. "Your name."  
  
Eriol chuckled, while his hands pulled a silky strand of Tomoyo's hair behind her ear. "A clue then?" he asked.  
  
"Hum, alright then. Give me another clue." She replied in a whisper, as Tomoyo looked up towards the azure eyes that met her pools.  
  
"My name starts with an E and ends with an L." he whispered into her ears clearly.  
  
With eyes wide open and everything coming into conclusion, Tomoyo quickly backed away in embarrassment as Eriol looked at her with a soft smile. He feared she would run away form him, and so he stood still not wanting to make a wrong move.  
  
Tomoyo raked her hair back with her fingers, as she wryly smiled back. "Eriol Hiiragizawa." She managed to speak out his name after so many years apart from him. Funny how he still could make her uncomfortable and yet so warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
"Tomoyo how have you been?" he asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere that seemed to be forming around them.  
  
'How am I going to get out of this situation?' Thought Tomoyo desperately. 'The worst thing is that I invited him to stay in my house! This is tragic. Please say it's only a nightmare!'  
  
"I've been fine." Replied Tomoyo coolly. "How about you?"  
  
"Great. I've been great as well."  
  
'No need to be afraid of him Tomoyo.' She thought yet again. 'He's just an old friend that came to visit you. Now relax and treat him as any other visit.'  
  
Tomoyo managed to force herself to approach and hug him in an awkward embrace. "I'm glad that you're here." She managed to say.  
  
Eriol a bit surprised by her action and calmness, hugged her back in a warm embrace, before letting her go.  
  
"Well if you need anything, I'll be in my room." Spoke Tomoyo as she turned around to leave.  
  
"Tomoyo." He called.  
  
She turned back, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
She smiled, "No problem." And escaped from the gentleman's presence. 'This will definitely be the worst days of my life.' she thought bitterly to herself, as she closed the door behind her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
What did you think??? Please review telling me your opinions!!! Thank you for reading my fic!! Don't worry, updates will come soon! Well cya^^ 


	2. FLy Me to the Moon

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS! Also the lyrics to the song "Fly Me to the Moon," is owned by Frank Sinatra!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) character's within.  
  
A/N: Oops. Yeah I guess I did make Tomoyo a bit dense. But it wasn't my intention. Let's just say that Tomoyo had tried so hard to forget her past that Eriol didn't come in mind when she saw him! Lame!?!? I know. Sorry if I made Tomoyo that way, but bear it with me^^  
  
So proud of myself! I did not take that long to update, like I usually do! Yeah for me^^ Now plz enjoy the second chapter^^  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Tomoyo lazily strolled towards the kitchen yawning, she felt refreshed after a wonderful night sleep. Stretching her arms wide up, she was glad that today was a Sunday morning, meaning she did not have to show up today at work. With a smile Tomoyo entered the kitchen, but stopped by the doorway to find Eriol Hiiragizawa cooking breakfast. With a heavy sigh, Tomoyo leaned onto the wall, for she had forgotten that Eriol was living with her now.  
  
Eriol not noticing her presence continued with his work while humming a song pleasantly. He stirred the eggs around on the pan, while at the same time, prepared the orange juice.  
  
Tomoyo watched him move rapidly here and there, always with a smile. Somehow she missed having him around by her side, like he used to be years ago. Tomoyo smiled at his handsome figure unknowingly, until he looked up towards her direction.  
  
"Good morning." spoke Eriol as he blushed to see her mesmerizing figure with such little garments. "Don't you think you better dress yourself?"  
  
Tomoyo confused looked down at her body and noticed, to her shock, that the only thing she wore was her bra and panties. Blushing in embarrassment, Tomoyo ran away from the kitchen, making Eriol chuckle a bit.  
  
Tomoyo was so used in waking up alone at her empty house that she didn't bother changing herself unless it was necessary. Embarrassed that Eriol had seen her almost naked, Tomoyo threw herself onto her bed and banged her head onto the soft blanket.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" cried Tomoyo towards herself. "Mental note. Always wear something decent after heading out of my room!"  
  
By the time Tomoyo came back inside the kitchen, this time fully dressed and relaxed, she found Eriol holding a small plate of omelets on one of his hands. With the other free hand he stretched it out towards Tomoyo, who grinned, but in the end gave in.  
  
"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars." Sang Eriol as he twirled Tomoyo towards him.  
  
She laughed at his actions, but played along. "Let me feel what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars." She continued the song with her lovely voice that he so much adored to hear.  
  
His arm traveled down her back to encircle her small waist tightly, where he lifted her easily up and sat her onto the counter.  
  
"In other words hold my hand. In other words darling kiss me." sang Eriol as he showed her a fork full of omelets.  
  
Tomoyo laughed but opened her mouth and ate the food. "Just the way."  
  
"You like it." Eriol finished the sentence. "I remember." He answered her confused expression.  
  
"Oh." Spoke Tomoyo awkwardly as she looked down towards her leg.  
  
"Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more." Continued Eriol singing, as he danced towards the stove and picked up the bacon and danced back towards Tomoyo, who now chuckled causing the awkwardness to disappear.  
  
"You are all I want, all I worship and adore." Sang Tomoyo smiling, causing Eriol to grin. "Not you, silly. The bacons!" she replied, making them both laugh.  
  
"In other words please be true. In other words."  
  
"I Love You." finished Tomoyo softly as she found herself staring at Eriol's azure eye, for he stood in-between her legs, while she sat at the counter with the fork in her mouth. Eriol could feel her heat embracing his body as he was forced to hold his hands away from her. Tomoyo was tempted to circle him with her legs and kiss his lips, like she used to.  
  
Both of them remembered well how Eriol would sing to cheer her up, and food was another great help. In the end she would reward him with a great snog, but now things were different. Things had changed.  
  
Eriol finding heard to breath, slowly took away the fork and stepped back reluctantly, but with a smile he winked and sang the song again, making Tomoyo chuckle and realize how much she missed the old days that she had so hard tried to forget, just because of him.  
  
Eriol took the pan containing their breakfast inside and walked towards the counter where he sat beside Tomoyo, handing her a new fork. Both started to eat out of the pan, while Tomoyo automatically laid her head upon Eriol's shoulder. Although she didn't take much notice on her action, Eriol smiled and realized how their old habits died hard. For the first time in many years, both of them felt comfortable and glad.  
  
"So Eriol. What bring you back to Japan?" asked Tomoyo curiously, "Beside the wedding of course."  
  
"Well, I'm working in a large company in Britain, but since they wanted to spread out their business, I volunteered myself to come to Japan and work things out here." He explained. "Besides, it was time to visit some old friends." He added smiling.  
  
"Right." Spoke Tomoyo, fiddling with her fork.  
  
"And you? You seem to be having a good life as well."  
  
"I'm senior president at my mother's toy company and I opened up a small, but yet, successful clothes store." Explained Tomoyo proudly.  
  
"A small clothes store." Repeated Eriol, acknowledging her work, "Like you wanted."  
  
"Yes. Like I wanted." spoke Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanx." She smiled back, 'Well maybe these days with Eriol won't be that bad after all.' thought Tomoyo as she picked up the last bacon in the pan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol pushed the front door open as he entered the apartment with both hands full of grocery bags. Tomoyo trailed behind drinking her soda, entering her home with a triumphed smile, while the door closed behind.  
  
"Remind me again why I'm carrying everything." spoke Eriol as he headed into the kitchen.  
  
"You lost the bet!" announced Tomoyo grinning.  
  
"Or." Spoke Eriol grinning back. "Someone cheated." He concluded.  
  
"Me cheating!" Tomoyo replied while sounding offended, "I did not."  
  
Eriol chuckled, while leaving the bags upon the counter. He headed out of the kitchen to find Tomoyo throwing away her soda can into the trashcan.  
  
"I still say you cheated." Challenged Eriol grinning.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Or, you're just a bad loser."  
  
Eriol quickly grabbed her by the waist and started to tickle her on the weak spot. Laughs started to spill from the lady, as her body tried to squirm away from his taunting fingers.  
  
"Someone is ticklish." He announced smirking.  
  
"No kidding Einstein." Tomoyo managed to say through her laughs.  
  
She quickly managed to escape and run her way towards the living room, protecting herself behind the couch. Eriol running behind stood there with a grin upon his face. Tomoyo playfully showed him her tongue, causing one of Eriol's eyebrows to rise towards her actions. Now running towards her, Tomoyo managed to escape from his grasp, but was caught when he lounged himself towards her body. Both of them found themselves on top of the couch, as Eriol tickled her nonstop.  
  
"Admit you cheated." Spoke Eriol smirking.  
  
"Never!" Tomoyo laughed but then gave up, "Alright! You win. I cheated!"  
  
Eriol stopped the tickling and laughed at her defeat.  
  
"No fair!" she pouted cutely, making him laugh even more.  
  
Tomoyo watched his charming face, as she lay there admiring those strong and handsome features. She loved the sound of his laughs and the way he smiled when in joy. Eriol's laughs soon died down as his gaze traveled up her body, reaching those amethyst pools. Both stood still, smiling at each other, while Tomoyo's hand absently encircled Eriol's neck. Her fingers played with his midnight hair, while Eriol's lips were lured down in temptation to reach those full red lips of the lady that lay beneath him. Somehow the heat had risen around them, while breathing was getting harder.  
  
"Tomoyo dear. I'm here!" announced a voice as the door towards the front door opened widely to reveal Tomoyo's mother smiling.  
  
Finding themselves in a compromising situation. Eriol quickly lift himself away from Tomoyo, as she herself swiftly got up from her position. Blushed from embarrassment, Tomoyo quickly walked towards her mother and greeted her inside.  
  
'I can't believe I let myself be lured into his charms!' scolded Tomoyo to herself, 'And worst! My mother had to catch us!' Tomoyo kept thinking, but somehow deep inside she felt disappointed that nothing happened.  
  
Eriol quickly greeted Tomoyo's mother and went to the kitchen, announcing that he would prepare a splendid dinner for the three of them.  
  
"He continues to be the gentleman." Acknowledged Sonami as her daughter led her to the couch. "Are you guys back together?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Of course not!" Tomoyo quickly denied.  
  
"Well he seems to have changed." Continued Sonami, "You seem much more happy."  
  
"Don't speak nonsense mother." Replied Tomoyo blushing, for it did sound true. "Besides you know what he did to me in the past!" somehow that caused her a deep pain.  
  
"My child, you shouldn't worry about the past. What's gone is gone. Stop debating with yourself."  
  
"I know mother, but I can't forget what he has done to me." replied Tomoyo sadly as she clutched her heart. "It did leave a mark."  
  
"You must forgive Tomoyo."  
  
"Mother." Interrupted Tomoyo as she stood up and walked towards the window, "Let's not talk about this." she added.  
  
"So tell me, why is he here?" Sonami questioned.  
  
"He is here as an old friend." She replied as somehow uninvited tears started to crawl down.  
  
"I just wished you could be happy." Explained Sonami, sighing.  
  
"I am happy mother." She spoke, although she knew that deep inside there was a gap inside her heart, something that was missing.  
  
Tomoyo stood there watching the busy street below, as the pleasant night enveloped the city. Two hands slowly embraced Tomoyo tightly as her mother planted a kiss upon her check.  
  
"Thank you mother for always being here for me." she whispered gratefully, while wiping her tears away.  
  
"No worries." Sonami replied. 'Let's just pray that Kami could give these two love birds another chance together.' She thought with hope.  
  
The rest of the night went on through pleasantly. While the three of them chatted gladly over the delicious dinner prepared.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you for the reviews you left me! I really appreciate it, thanx!!! So what did you think about this chapter?? Plz press the little button down here and leave me a review^^ Thanx and cya in the next update! 


	3. Truly a Gentleman

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) character's within.  
  
A/N: Thank you for correcting me in the name Sonomi. I really do appreciate helpful criticism. What I do not support is a person that tells me how bad and sucky my fic. So don't worries, your definitely not annoying me with some helpful words^^  
  
Well on with the fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter^^  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Tomoyo drank her coffee silently as she folded out the newspaper that was sent early that morning. Her attention was soon called up when Eriol walked into the room, dressed with a suite, ready for his work. Tomoyo smiled to see his handsome figure dressed so elegantly, for she always thought he looked even more charmingly.  
  
"Well I'm off to work." Eriol announced smiling, as he picked up a toast from Tomoyo's plate.  
  
"Hey that's mine." Whined Tomoyo jokingly.  
  
He chuckled at her cute action and headed towards the counter to grab his keys and suitcase. Tomoyo then walked up and slowly adjusted the tie that looked crocked, while Eriol kept still, watching her adoringly without her noticing.  
  
"There." She spoke with a satisfied smile.  
  
Feeling awkward that she acted like a wife, Tomoyo quickly turned to walk away, but Eriol softly stopped her by taking her hand with his, while leaning forward to peck her kindly on her check. Letting her hand go, Tomoyo felt herself blush in warmth as Eriol walked towards the door.  
  
"Well, see you!" he spoke before leaving the apartment with a smirk on his face.  
  
Tomoyo slowly laid her hand on the kiss he gave her some minutes ago. She smiled sweetly, but realizing what she done, Tomoyo frowned and dropped her hand back down.  
  
'Why am I acting so silly over a simple kiss.' she scolded herself inwardly, while heading back to the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, Jeffery. We need them today. Please try to convince them!" spoke Tomoyo tiredly as she hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.  
  
Closing the folder that she held, Tomoyo dropped the papers carelessly onto the table. She leaned back in exhaustion onto her black, leather armchair, while turning her position towards the wide-open window to look outside the open view. Sitting there silently, Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder how Eriol was doing at his own business, but as quickly as she thought about him, her mind went back to the paperwork she still had to complete.  
  
Taking over her mother's company wasn't an easy task. Demands, expectations, and obligations were all held upon Tomoyo, the soon to be president of one of Japan's most famous toy company. Although Tomoyo did have the qualities, her time limited her to work harder, causing the lady to stress herself over simple tasks. Tomoyo did not wish to disappoint her mother nor disappoint herself.  
  
Feeling the urge to run away from her tiredness, Tomoyo suddenly felt two large hands massaging her shoulders. A moan of comfort escaped her mouth, as she felt her muscles relax under those strong hands. Feeling now less tense and non-preoccupied, Tomoyo began to notice that the owner of those hands knew exactly the spots that made her comfortable. Turning her chair slowly around, Tomoyo found Eriol standing there with a smile.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked.  
  
"Much better. Thank you." Tomoyo replied back, somehow blushing to that careless smile of his.  
  
"So, how did you get in?"  
  
"Through the door." He joked, making Tomoyo chuckle a bit, "Your mother spotted me and let me through the security."  
  
"And don't you knock?" questioned Tomoyo as she gathered the scattered papers on her table.  
  
Eriol moved aside and stood watching her, "Well I did knock, three times actually, and you didn't answer." He spoke.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that." She looked up with an apologetic smile that made Eriol fuzzy and warm inside. "I was too observed into my thoughts that I didn't hear the knock."  
  
"No worries about that."  
  
"So." started Tomoyo, as she gave her full attention to the gentleman, when finished with the quick cleaning. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well. I was wondering if you would like to go have lunch with me?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled to that idea. "Sure." She spoke delighted. "But, you will have to pay."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo took a sip of her soda before going back in conversation with Eriol, who proved to be still an interesting person after all these years.  
  
'And I thought I knew everything about him.' she thought inwardly.  
  
Eriol kept Tomoyo entertained, as he was surprised and delighted by her witty answers and great knowledge. Her angelic voice and mesmerizing smile still caused Eriol's stomach to flip. He couldn't get enough of her and yet she wasn't his, funny how things didn't change.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa?" questioned a male voice that walked towards the table.  
  
They broke their gaze from each other to look at the visitor who approached. He looked at the couple with mischief eyes and a sly smile on his face. Eriol's confused expression caused the visitor to chuckle.  
  
"It's me. Your old buddy, Douglas Mc. Litle." Spoke the man with a British accent.  
  
Tomoyo hearing the name loud and clear cringed as the memories of the past came back full force. Eriol noticing Tomoyo's discomfort, quickly stood up and took his friend outside the restaurant, where they did their greetings and chat.  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief as the gentleman was gone, but the pain and discomfort still remained inside. Douglas M. Litel, how she hated him. In fact, Douglas was one of the reasons of her departure from the day she turned her back to the man she loved, and still loved, although she did not admit it to herself. All those plans, all those lies, and those entire schemes were planned and executed by Douglas, and he even dared to approach her as if they were old friends. What amused her the most was the fact that Eriol had nothing in common with Douglas, and yet they were good friends.  
  
Eriol coming back from outside, smiled apologetically as he took his seat. But his smile soon faded away as Tomoyo's face showed anger and pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol, but I'm not hungry anymore." she announced while standing up and leaving.  
  
Eriol quickly followed behind as he left some money on top of the table. Catching up with the fuming woman, Eriol took her hand and made her stop.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry." He spoke in guilt.  
  
She just stood there frowning. How could she ever get mad at him? Tomoyo couldn't force herself to hate him, although she desperately wanted to. Who she really was upset with was Douglas and the events that lead to her departure from Eriol. How she hated that moment. All these years trying to blind her memories away, when in fact all she wanted was to turn back and forgive him for the mistake that pained her deeply.  
  
Tears carelessly started to emerge, as Tomoyo found herself crying, while Eriol stood there looking into her eyes with remorse.  
  
"Don't cry Tomoyo." He spoke guilty, as he slowly wiped her pearl tears away with his finger.  
  
Tomoyo averted her face towards the side avoiding his gaze. "I'm not crying." She whispered.  
  
Eriol slowly pushed her face back towards him. "So tell me why your checks are wet?"  
  
"I don't know." She stubbornly answered.  
  
Eriol chuckled a bit, as he looked down at her cute pouting face. "Forgive me." he spoke while laying a kiss on her soft hand.  
  
Tomoyo felt the shivers crawl up her spin, as his warm lips tingled her hand with delight. This was her chance to move on and forget what was behind. But something didn't feel right. She somehow wasn't convinced to let her past go just now. Forgiveness shouldn't be given out easily, for Tomoyo wanted to be certain that he could promise her the love for life together with him.  
  
"Let's just go back." Was all she said, leaving Eriol in disappointment to know that his apology was not accepted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to her apartment, exhausted from work. All she wished now was for a good night sleep and a nice warm bath, after all the paperwork and meetings she had in that one day. Lunch started out great but towards the end things got awkward and awfully silent, making her day even more stressful.  
  
Strolling her way through her apartment, Tomoyo noticed that the lights at the living room were switched on. Sighing, she made her way towards the lit room, but stopped at the entrance to find a handsome figure on the couch sleeping silently. Cautiously, she made her way towards the gentleman and blushed to see his charming face so peacefully asleep. On Eriol's lap, to her surprise, Tomoyo found a dozen roses with a card.  
  
"Too bad I ruined your surprise." She whispered softly.  
  
Picking the bouquet of roses, Tomoyo took an empty vase and left the roses inside, not minding to fill it with water. Quietly she sat down beside Eriol and traced his face with her fingers, admiring his features that shined under the moonlight. She reached his lips, and memories of their passionate kisses began to play itself upon her mind, how she missed her past sometimes.  
  
"Thank you. For waiting me up." she whispered into his ears and soon saw a smile tug itself upon Eriol's face, making her giggle silently.  
  
Tomoyo then grabbed a blanket nearby and laid a kiss on Eriol's check before laying her head onto his broad shoulders comfortably.  
  
"You are truly a gentleman." She whispered, while allowing sleep to take over her body.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 is finished!!! So what did you think??? Good, bad??? Plz leave me a review!!! Wanna thank all of you people that did leave me something, I really appreciate it! Next update will be coming soon. I'm thinking of updating every one-week, but not sure if it'll happen. Well thanx again^^ 


	4. Angel

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) character's within.  
  
A/N: Hello^^ I'm really cherry today because of your lovely reviews!!! For that you all deserve something special and that is this chapter!!!! Yeah, I updated earlier, you must be all proud of me^^ Hehehehe.instead of doing my work I'm here updating, but it's all worth it, right?!!?  
  
Thanx again and plz enjoy this chapter^^  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Eriol woke up to feel the sun bathe his figure, while sitting comfortably and relaxed. He couldn't help but to feel a warm presence during the entire night, and that warmth was Tomoyo. He soon realized the lady sleeping beside him when he felt his hand intertwined with hers. Eriol couldn't help but smile.  
  
Both partners seemed to shape together to form a one single piece. Eriol softly caressed her hair, feeling the silkiness under his fingers, while he admired the lovely figure so sweetly asleep.  
  
"An angel." he whispered breathlessly, while squeezing her hand gently to confirm that she was truly real.  
  
He then leaned forward to kiss her forehead and take in the intoxicating smell she produced. How much he missed her, and all these years he had never let her go.  
  
Realizing that the roses he bought wasn't on his lap, he scanned the room to find the flowers placed in a vase, which by now where partially dead. He chuckled, so much for the big surprise he imagined to give her.  
  
Tomoyo slowly then began to stir from her sleep, as she opened her eyes and yawned. Eriol greeted her with a smile, which she gestured back with her own sleepy smile.  
  
"Good morning." spoke Tomoyo while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good morning angel," he replied back adoringly.  
  
Tomoyo's smile suddenly widened up. "You called me angel like."  
  
"I always do." spoke Eriol finishing her sentence. 'And always will.' He thought inwardly.  
  
"I'm going to prepare us some breakfast." Eriol proceeded to say, as he pushed the blanket away from his figure.  
  
Before Eriol could unlock his hands away, Tomoyo quickly pushed him back and held her hand firm with his. Somehow she did not wish that warmth to go away, it felt so cozy inside her body when he was close by. Eriol looked towards the lady in surprise but he did not protest, for he himself did not wish to leave.  
  
"Stay please." Tomoyo spoke in such softness, that Eriol began to blush.  
  
Both sat there on the coach, watching the sun under the beautiful clear blue sky. Tomoyo laid her head onto Eriol's shoulder once again, as she hummed a soft melody. Their fingers slowly began to play with each other, twisting and caressing each other's hand as they maintained together. They couldn't help but feel total bliss within each other's company.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Tomoyo after a long time of comfort.  
  
"I'm not sure." Answered Eriol as he reached out for his watch inside his pocket. "It's 2:30 pm."  
  
Tomoyo yanked herself up from the coach as she quickly stood up in panic.  
  
"I'm late for work. I'm supposed to have an important meeting in half an hour. This can't be happening." Spoke Tomoyo rather quickly as she ran towards her bedroom.  
  
Eriol picked himself up from the coach lazily as he trailed after the lady, while grabbing the phone on his way. He punched some numbers and waited for a reply as he entered Tomoyo's bedroom to catch her brushing her teeth, while trying to pick out her clothes.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Mrs.Daidouji please. Tell her that it's Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Tomoyo stopped her actions to look in bewilderment towards Eriol. Her eyes opened wide in disbelieve that he was talking to her mother, and what for?  
  
"Hello Mrs.Daidouji." Eriol spoke cheerfully. "If you insist. Sonomi."  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Tomoyo quietly.  
  
"You must by now, realized that your daughter is late for work. Well, I'm sorry to inform you but your daughter isn't feeling well today."  
  
"No, Eriol! Give me the phone." Demanded Tomoyo as she reached out to grab the object away from Eriol's hand.  
  
"Alright. Thank you Sonomi." Spoke Eriol smiling towards Tomoyo as he deviated from her grasp. "Not to worry. I'll take good care of you daughter. Goodbye."  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" spoke Tomoyo as Eriol smirked back.  
  
"Well, now you're free."  
  
"But I have responsibilities Eriol, I just can't let them go." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"You need a break from this tension. You're in a constant tiredness from all those paperwork. Besides, what harm could a day off do."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at his worried face, he was right, she was overworking herself. With a sigh, Tomoyo walked back into the bathroom to resume her brushing. Eriol leaned at the doorway waiting for her.  
  
"Don't you have your own work to go today?" asked Tomoyo confused that he seemed so relaxed.  
  
"No, not today." He replied.  
  
"How come?" she asked while putting the toothbrush back into its place.  
  
"Because today, my angel, I'm going to be with you."  
  
Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat to hear his words, as a smile formed upon her delicate face. Eriol couldn't help but to blush at her angelic figure.  
  
"Your not joking right?" Tomoyo asked with a grin.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Why would I?"  
  
"Good! Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" she responded in a cheerful tone while taking Eriol's hand within hers.  
  
A warm and fuzzy feeling came into contact with both partners when their hands came into touch, and both realized that it was the same feelings they felt a long time ago. Although they did not speak out their thoughts, they had a notion that maybe, just maybe, things could work out in the end after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I'm drowning myself into him all over again, but this time too quickly. How can this happen to me?' Thought Tomoyo, as she laid her head onto his shoulders while Eriol carried the exhausted lady on his back.  
  
"Am I too heavy?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all. Your light as a feather, angel." Eriol replied truthfully.  
  
"You called me angel the whole day." She mentioned with a smile that he could not see.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No. Don't be. It's just that, I like it."  
  
Eriol smiled in happiness, while walking towards the elevator at Tomoyo's apartment. Both had a great time that day at the amusement park. Both enjoyed the fun rides and games available at the amusement park, no matter how old you were, you always ended up having a great time.  
  
Tomoyo hugged her blue bear closely, which was won to her by Eriol, as he stepped inside the empty elevator and pushed the button for their destination.  
  
"Had fun angel?" he asked, although he already knew the answer to his own question.  
  
"Lots." was her reply as she felt sleep coming.  
  
Eriol could feel her warm breath tickling his neck as he was filled with warmth by her presence. He couldn't help but to feel lucky and joyful close to the lady he loved.  
  
"Tomoyo, I wanted to tell you something." started Eriol but stopped when realizing that the angel had fallen asleep. He sighed with a smile.  
  
"I love you." Eriol whispered softly as he kissed her hand, which circled around his neck. "First my roses, then my confession. What else do you pretend to ruin, angel?" spoke Eriol quietly with a chuckle.  
  
"Next time angel, please hear me."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what did you think??? Don't hesitate to press that little button down there!!! Yep, plz leave me a review, you know how much I appreciate it, right?? Thanx for all those who read and enjoyed. Well cya around, and update will come soon enough^^ 


	5. Too Precious

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"..." character's speech '...' character's thoughts (...) character's within.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews!!!!  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Tomoyo woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing loudly and clear. Opening her eyes tiredly, Tomoyo reached for the loud object and punched the button down. She pushed her cozy blanket away from her body as she stared up into the ceiling with a sigh. Getting up from her bed lazily, Tomoyo reached for her over-large shirt and covered her body, while picking her towel for her morning bath.  
  
Yawning, Tomoyo reached the bathroom door at the end of the corridor. Pushing the white door wide open, Tomoyo found herself blushing madly as she stood there caught off guard. There stood Eriol, draped with a blue towel around his waist as drops of water covered his handsome figure and well built body. Tomoyo couldn't help but to stare at that sexy man.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo." Spoke Eriol cheerfully, while his wet bangs covered his azure eyes.  
  
"G-good morning." she stuttered back, while trying to recompose herself.  
  
"I'm done here. The shower is all yours." Spoke Eriol while picking his clothes and heading out of the bathroom.  
  
"Alright. Thank you." Tomoyo managed to say while entering the bathroom and locking the door.  
  
She then quickly turned the cold water on and stepped into the shower. A long sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she felt her body temperature getting cooler. Tomoyo ruffled her hair in frustration as his image popped up into her mind, making the lady blush even more.  
  
'Why is this happening to me?' whined Tomoyo, as her body began to feel numb by the cold water.  
  
"Tomoyo." Called a voice from outside. "Breakfast is served."  
  
"Alright." She called back as suddenly her head began to feel dizzy and her senses began to fail her, causing the lady to faint.  
  
Eriol hearing a thud from inside the bathroom couldn't help but to feel worried. "Angel, are you all right in there?"  
  
Hearing no reply, Eriol began to turn the knob but found it locked. Worried, he quickly backed away and threw himself against the door, causing it to yank open from the impact. Seeing Tomoyo unconscious on the shower made him panic as he ran towards her figure and turned the water off, while kneeling down to touch her hand.  
  
"Your freezing cold." He spoke concerned as he quickly lifted her body up to head out of the bathroom.  
  
Eriol looked down at the lady to find out that he could clearly see her body through the wet shirt. He blushed madly to see those beautiful features of hers but quickly pushed away those thoughts as he hurried to her bedroom.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." Spoke Eriol as he closed his eyes and took the wet cloth away from her body.  
  
He then laid the lady onto her bed and took a towel to carefully rub her skin dry, while warming her up.  
  
"What were you thinking angel?" questioned Eriol in disbelief.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo began to stir as she found herself in her bed covered by her warm blanket. She turned her gaze towards her side to find Eriol sitting on a chair close by, holding a mug while watching her.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yes. I guess." Tomoyo replied while sitting up and realizing she did not have her clothes on. "You dried me up?" she questioned while blushing.  
  
"You can say that. But I promise, I did not peek." He answered with a smile. "Here drink this. It'll warm you up inside." Proceeded Eriol as he handed the mug.  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo replied blushing while taking the drink.  
  
Eriol stood up and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned and spoke. "Angel, don't you scare me again."  
  
Tomoyo blushed even harder and nodded in reply. A warm feeling crept inside of her as she realized, by the sound of his tone when he spoke those words, how worried he truly was. Somehow Tomoyo felt special, like she always had when close to him.  
  
"Rest a bit angel." he whispered making Tomoyo nod her head again, 'If I lose you, I won't live.' He thought as he turned away to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo walked along the crowded street as she made her way towards her clothe shop, which was a few block away from her apartment. She needed to check if her business was running smoothly or if any materials were needed. Tomoyo was always careful in managing her shop to success, for it was her wishes to become known as a fashion designer as well.  
  
Clutching her folder tightly, Tomoyo couldn't hold her excitement to show her staff the new designs she had drawn for the new season. Before she could enter through the doors someone abruptly pushed her back into a dark alley nearby, making Tomoyo turn around to face the person with a frown.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo." Spoke Douglas with his mischief smile.  
  
Anger began to sway inside her body as she pushed her hand free from his grip. "Hello there, Douglas."  
  
"You look nice today." He continued as he checked the lady out, scanning her body with his eyes, and smirking in approval.  
  
Tomoyo felt naked before his gaze, as she wished to slap his face hard, but holding back, she spoke calmly. "Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself."  
  
He chuckled wryly, making her annoyed. "Would you like to go out for a drink? Catch up with things."  
  
"No thank you. Unlike some people, I got a business to run." She replied dryly, "So see you around."  
  
As Tomoyo was about to step away, Douglas grabbed her hand once again and pushed her body against his, while securing her by the waist.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, it'll be fun." He whispered maliciously.  
  
Tomoyo shivered in fear as she tried to push away, but his grip around her was tight. There she stood helplessly caught in a trap, with the man she greatly abhorred. Everything about him made her sick, even his touches were poisons to her gaze.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Not before you agree." He smirked.  
  
"I will never go out with you, even if you were the last man on earth!" she spat in utter disgust.  
  
"Such a vicious mouth for a lovely lady like you." he commented amused as his hand began to travel lower down her waistline.  
  
Tomoyo struggled and pushed, but he did not loosen, instead he tightened his grip even more.  
  
"Come on baby." He whispered while nibbling her ears, making Tomoyo fiercely avert her head away from his face, as hatred flamed inside of her.  
  
Soon the hatred was substituted by fear and dread, as Tomoyo begged for an escape. She could feel his hand rub against her bare thigh, teasing her, while she desperately pushed her skirt down with her only free hand. Tears threaten to escape her eyes, but she did not dare show her fright.  
  
"Don't you dare do it!" threatened Tomoyo ruthlessly.  
  
"Or what?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Or your going to hell." Responded a male voice from behind.  
  
Douglas quickly averted his gaze towards Eriol, who stood there in the entrance of the alley, frowning with great anger. Tomoyo smiled in thankfulness that her savior finally arrived.  
  
"Eriol." spoke Douglas unexpected, as he let the lady go, making Tomoyo push herself away and walk towards Eriol's side.  
  
"What were you trying to do?" Eriol asked in a harsh tone, as he covered Tomoyo behind him.  
  
"My friend, we were just talking." He explained coolly.  
  
"It didn't seem to me that she was enjoying your little chat."  
  
"Well you know Tomoyo, she's just too shy." Douglas replied with a shrug.  
  
"Or maybe you're the barbarian that doesn't know how to treat a lady when you see one." retorted Eriol back harshly.  
  
"Don't need to stress out here. Relax man." tried Douglas to clam him down, "It was nothing!"  
  
Hearing his words made Eriol lose his composure as his fist flew towards Douglas's face with a great impact. Tomoyo looked in shock, for she had never seen him so angry before, to the point that Douglas's body was thrown almost a meter away from where he stood. Douglas now unconscious and bleeding lay on the concrete floor, for he was no threat anymore.  
  
Eriol then turned around to face the lady, calm and steady, as if nothing had happened. He smiled in worrisome. "Are you all right, angel?" he questioned in kindness although you could still see the flames in his eyes.  
  
"I'm ok, thanks to you." she replied back, while picking the folders that she dropped before.  
  
Eriol slowly then picked her hand that was slightly bruised by the strong grip in which Douglas held on. He began to massage it carefully, easing the bruise, with his soft movements. Tomoyo kept still as she watched him attentively, admiring every aspect of his being, while Eriol was deep in thoughts.  
  
He couldn't help but to think how he could have lost the woman he loved. The anger built inside of him when he saw Douglas with his angel. Flames were bursting out of his head as the urge to kill his friend was emerging into mind. How could he lose his peaceful composure? It never did happen to him before. How could he be so careless in not previewing such a situation, for he knew Douglas was not exactly the gentleman. But just the thought of Douglas touching Tomoyo made his nerve twitch. He could never and would never let anyone hurt his angel.  
  
"Eriol?" spoke Tomoyo breaking his trance of thoughts.  
  
"Yes, angel?" he replied back, while looking up to those sweet amethyst eyes.  
  
"I'll repay you back with a favor."  
  
Eriol chuckled, "No. It was my duty to protect you."  
  
"And it's my duty to repay you for your generosity." She persisted. "Not now of course, but someday." She smiled sweetly, making him blush.  
  
"Come one, let me show you to my store." She added in cheerfulness, while holding his hand within hers and leading him to the way.  
  
Before they exited the alley, Eriol softly pushed her towards him, making her back lean onto his front part of the body, as he took in her sweet scent. He then slowly lifted her hand within his, as he kissed those delicate fingers gingerly. While Tomoyo felt the warm heat embrace her.  
  
"Be careful angel." he whispered softly into her ears, making her blush madly. "Your too precious to be lost."  
  
Before Tomoyo could question him, Eriol lead her away into the light of the city, making Tomoyo ponder his words deeply in her mind, but soon forgot all about it as the day ran through, occupying the lady with work and business, while Eriol decided not to rush things off.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5 is here!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Plz do review and leave me some comments, I really do appreciate everything u write to me^^ So don't hesitate to press that lil button at the bottom!!! Well thanx for reading, next update coming as soon as possible!!! Cya^^ 


	6. Game Over

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"..." character's speech '...' character's thoughts (...) character's within.  
  
A/N: Well since, Simplicity, asked for a special moment between E+T, I've decided to grant her wish^^ Thanx for being such a nice reader^^  
  
Special dedication to: Simplicity, skaurali sweetheart, and Mistress Mei. Thanx and luv ya^^  
  
Now plz enjoy this chapter!  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
"Victory is mine!" cheered Eriol delightfully as he raised his hands up in triumph.  
  
Tomoyo pouted cutely as she crossed her arms upon her chest. "No fair."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Come on. One more round!" he spoke while pressing the start button on his control.  
  
"I'll lose again!" whined Tomoyo cutely, making Eriol chuckle to that adorable face she made.  
  
"You won't lose angel." he encouraged her with a smile.  
  
"I'm bad at videogames! I can't win!"  
  
"Too late to back up now! The game is about to begin." Eriol stated while concentrating on his objective.  
  
Tomoyo sighed in content. She forgot how childish Eriol could sometimes be when dealing with games. Although he was a wise man, he was still a human that loved to play the videogame. That did not bother Tomoyo at all, in fact it only added up to his irresistible charms. She knew very well that Eriol could be intelligent and supportive. Strong and kind. Playful and serious. It all depended in the present situation, and that was one of many reasons why she used to love him, and still do, but not to her consent yet.  
  
"Be careful angel, you might get hit by my combo kick!" spoke Eriol smirking.  
  
"You showoff!" joked Tomoyo as she punched him playfully on the arm. "I'll show you what a combo kick is!" she added while pressing any button on the control, hoping that some super attack would finish him off.  
  
Eriol just laughed at her failed attempts, and so he began to attack back, making Tomoyo defend herself instead of advance.  
  
"Alright! Another grand victory!" called out Eriol with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "I hate you." she joked.  
  
"Come on angel, you'll win next time." Eriol spoke chuckling, knowing that it would be almost impossible for her to win him over.  
  
Tomoyo got up from the coach and walked towards the videogame.  
  
"What will you do?" asked Eriol confused.  
  
"Turning the game off." She explained simply.  
  
"Now?!?!" Eriol spoke attentively. "Now that I'm almost beating my last record?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned with mischief, as she touched one of his weak spots. "Yes. Now." She spoke lazily.  
  
"Don't you dare angel." he grinned back smiling.  
  
"Ops. Too late." Said Tomoyo as she took the tape out of the videogame.  
  
"Angel, how can you do this to me." complained Eriol jokingly.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Do you want it back? Then come and get it!"  
  
Eriol not waiting long, quickly got up and grabbed her by the waist, making the lady laugh and try to wiggle her way out, while holding the tape away from his reach. With all the wiggling, Tomoyo managed to tangle her foot with the wires, making her trip forward, pushing Eriol down with her onto the carpet floor.  
  
Tomoyo was cushioned by Eriol's body, as she blushed to feel that muscular chest of his and that cozy sensation swirling inside of her. Eriol still had his hands around her waist. He could feel her soft skin sending delightful shivers up his spin, as her heat covered him protectively like a blanket.  
  
Tomoyo pushed herself slightly up, enough to meet his gaze upon her. For the first time in many years, the lady couldn't help herself but to be pulled into its depth and beauty. She was drowning inside those azure pools. Eriol in turn couldn't help himself but to blush furiously. She looked so innocent and pure before him. There he was, holding the most delicate angel he dreamed of.  
  
"Game over." Utter Eriol with a smile.  
  
"Not yet." Tomoyo replied. "I still have the tape within my grip."  
  
With one of his hand, he tried to push the tape free from her, but Tomoyo managed to hold it tightly with both hands. Eriol then let go of the tape to touch her delicate face instead, as he traced her soft features adoringly. He couldn't help himself but to move his head forward to reach those red lips that welcomed him. Tomoyo seeing his movement couldn't understand why she did not hesitate, in fact she, herself, was being lured down to him.  
  
Eriol caressed her smooth lips with his, as the heat around them burned into flames. Their hearts bumped against their ribs violently, for it had been too long. His kiss began to be more urgent, as he wanted to taste her sweetness all over again. Tomoyo opened her mouth willingly to taste that hotness travel down her throat so delightful, that a long moan escaped her mouth.  
  
Pleased and excited, the gentleman tasted her pure essence, while his hands explored her body, making the lady shiver with delight, as she tangled her hands into his silky midnight hair. He could feel her body press against his adoringly, making him moan to those sensations. It was a moment of pure bliss.  
  
Parting away for air, Tomoyo quickly sat up, alarming Eriol that maybe he had moved to hastily.  
  
"I got the tape." He spoke first to break the awkwardness.  
  
She couldn't understand how he still could rule over her heart. How could he do it so easily? Tomoyo did not understand how. Years trying to forget him and in a couple of days everything was back again. Now she did not know what she wished for.  
  
Tomoyo pushed herself up from the carpet floor, but Eriol managed to grip her hand.  
  
"Angel. I'm sorry." He spoke, somehow guilty, as if everything was his fault and his doing, although we all know it takes two people to make a kiss work.  
  
Tomoyo only smiled and replied. "I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just take a nap."  
  
Eriol let go of her hand, as she strolled away, but before she disappeared within the halls Tomoyo twirled around and spoke cheerfully, "I want a rematch some other day." And so she left.  
  
"Angel your still confused." He whispered sadly as he raked his hair back with a sigh.  
  
'What wouldn't I give to taste you again.'  
  
***  
  
Locking the door behind her with a heavy sigh, Tomoyo walked her way to her bed and picked the blue teddy bear she adored. Hugging it tightly, Tomoyo could feel her heart beat faster and her face blush violently, as the past few moments began to replay itself in her mind. How much she missed those passionate kisses, but her mind would always remind her of the past, making the lady confused on rather to trust her heart or not. Tomoyo still had to forgive, and as much as she wanted to rush her decision, she wanted to be certain that it would work in the end.  
  
Make Eriol her special friend or special love, she still did not know yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol quickly typed down some important information into his computer, as he read the papers beside his desk. Time seemed to slow down when he was at work, making Eriol exhausted, but yet determined to finish everything with quality. He picked his cup of coffee and took a quick sip, before looking back to the paper, and wondering if he would get it finished before lunch time, for he desperately needed to see his angel, the only remedy that made his day marvelous.  
  
Not wasting much of his time, Eriol began to type again, reviewing his work, until the ringing of the phone distracted him. Sighing, he picked up the object and greeted the person on the other side of the line.  
  
"Hello Eriol." spoke the male voice.  
  
"Boss. It's a surprise to receive your call. How may I help you?" asked Eriol as he sat back onto his leather chair.  
  
"Eriol, I have been looking over the reports and results of our company that you have so successfully started in Japan. All I can say is that I am impressed with your abilities and work." Acknowledged the boss with satisfaction.  
  
"Everything for the benefit of the company." Replied Eriol, as he looked outside of the window to see the sun still up in the clouds, brightly shining.  
  
"For your great capabilities and management in our company I'm giving you a promotion here in London." Announced the boss.  
  
"Promotion? In London?" repeated Eriol attentively as he jerked himself forward in utter surprise.  
  
"Yes, you've heard me well. Besides you deserve it."  
  
"Boss, I can't accept it." replied Eriol as the thought of him losing his angel again hunted his heart.  
  
He laughed, "Don't be such a modest person. You will come to London within 2 days."  
  
"2 days!?! That's too soon."  
  
"We need you here as soon as possible." Spoke the boss, "See you within two days." And he hung up.  
  
Eriol put the phone back down as he saw himself sinking in misery. How could he leave Tomoyo, now that they were getting along so well? He did not wish to part, not when he hadn't showed Tomoyo everything he wished to give her and was capable of giving.  
  
Eriol sighed as he lay back down on his chair. "There must be a way." he whispered to himself thoughtfully.  
  
He knew that Tomoyo was confused, but if he had to take some drastic measure to make her his, then he would do anything to obtain her love back. He would do anything to be happy once again with his angel.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6 is here!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Plz don't hesitate to press that little button down here and leave me a message! I really appreciate all the reviews! Thanx for those who have been reading this fic!!! Well update will take a bit longer than usual, cause of some major projects at school!! So plz be patient and it'll be up soon^^ Thanx again and cya^^ 


	7. My Paradise

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"..." character's speech '...' character's thoughts (...) character's within.  
  
A/N: Lyrics, The Scientist, by Coldplay (an awesome band! Creator of great music)!!! Enjoy this last chapter and thank you for the reviews you left me^^ Oh and this was a quick update!!!  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
The first reaction Tomoyo had when entering her apartment was of great surprise. She gasped to see the place lit by only candles, making the room dim but perfumed by the candle's essence. The floor was covered with rose pedals as the ceiling had luminous little stars. She marveled the place. Tomoyo began to stroll her way to the living room, turning her gaze here and there in delight, while feeling the softness of the petals tickle her feet as she moved.  
  
When entering the living room she found Eriol seated by the piano. Smiling, he began to play the instrument skillfully as Tomoyo approached to stand some foot away from him. There he sat elegantly playing and beginning to sing a song, while the beautiful full moon shined outside the wide windows, making everything covered in silver.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but to be amazed at such a romantic sight, she had to acknowledge that Eriol couldn't be more romantic than he already was.  
  
Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
  
You don't know how lovely you are  
  
I had to find you  
  
Tell you I need you  
  
Tell you I set you apart  
  
Tell me your secrets  
  
And ask me your questions  
  
Oh let's go back to the start  
  
Running in circles  
  
Coming in tales  
  
Heads are a science apart  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
It's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
  
Oh take me back to the start  
  
Her heart beat faster and faster as his voice and words of the song affected her heart deeply. Every past memory with Eriol kept flashing back into her mind, but it wasn't the scene of the departure that she reminded of, it was the contrary. All the wonderful, all the lovely memories she had cherished within her was replaying.  
  
The first moment they had kissed to feel that wonderful sensation of love. The time he stood by her side when she was lonely. The rainy days where they would sit by the fireplace together. The delicious candlelight dinners that he would prepare for them. Everything they have done together, every marvelous memory together, kept playing and making the lady helplessly in love.  
  
I was just guessing  
  
At numbers and figures  
  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
  
Questions of science  
  
Science and progress  
  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
Tell me you love me  
  
Come back and haunt me  
  
Oh and I rush to the start  
  
Running in circles  
  
Chasing tails  
  
Coming back as we are  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
  
I'm going back to the start  
  
Tomoyo found herself in tears as the song was coming to an end. She couldn't help notice inside of his azure eyes, affection and kindness, while he stared upon her figure without, in any occasion, look away from her. Playing the last note, Eriol silently stood up, holding in his hand a single red rose. He strolled towards the mesmerizing lady as he smiled, making Tomoyo blush madly.  
  
"This, my angel, is for you." he whispered, as Tomoyo slowly took the rose and thanked him.  
  
Eriol delicately kissed her tears away, making Tomoyo shiver to those soft kisses. He then took one o her hands and planted a kiss before he kneeled down in one leg. With his fingers he caressed her soft skin and looked into her beautiful amethyst eyes. Taking from inside his pocket, a red velvet box and presented it to the lady. Inside was a simple but elegant silver ring with a diamond stone on top. It was beautiful the way it glowed and reflected the images around.  
  
"Would you, Tomoyo Daidouji, marry me?" asked Eriol in hopes.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened wide in utter surprise. "Yes." She spoke hastily.  
  
Eriol surprised and joyful, got up from his knee to face her, but before he could say a word Tomoyo suddenly backed away from him and looked down from his gaze.  
  
"I mean, no." she uttered.  
  
"What?" questioned Eriol in confusion and pain.  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied as tears once again began to fill her eyes.  
  
Before she could retreat, Eriol gently picked her hand with his as their finger automatically intertwined with each other. With his free hand, Eriol delicately lifted her chin, so that their eyes could meet each other.  
  
"Angel. I love you." he spoke truly from the heart.  
  
More tears began to flow, as Tomoyo shook her head, as if saying to him to stop the painful torture, but he wouldn't give up that easily. Not now.  
  
"Angel. I love you so much that it hurts. Everyday I keep thinking of you, and it hurts me deeply that I can't even touch you or kiss you as freely as we did before. So don't say no that hastily, when your first answer was a yes." Spoke Eriol while he brought her closer to him.  
  
"What if-"started Tomoyo, but she was silenced as Eriol picked her hand and laid it upon his beating heart.  
  
She could feel the violent thumping and the warmth that surrounded him.  
  
"Can you feel it? Can you feel how much I'm madly in love with you?" he questioned with a smile to that shocked expression on Tomoyo's face.  
  
It was all there. He was offering her everything that she wished for. Every dream she had planned with him could be done. Eriol was showing her the truth, the possibilities that Tomoyo had hoped to find. He was giving her the path she wished to be in with him.  
  
"Eriol is it true?" she asked, to be sure that it wasn't any allusion or dream.  
  
"Angel, I would never lie about such an important feeling I have kept for years." he whispered truthfully. "Look in my eyes angel." he added.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep look into that azure pools, and saw love written all over its depth. Eriol was opening his soul to her, showing the lady every affection and feeling he possessed towards her. Tomoyo looked down towards the floor as tears began to come once again, she stood there silently sobbing, causing Eriol to lose his hope that maybe she was giving up on him.  
  
"Angel, I understand if you don't want this." he spoke silently in pain as he stepped back in misery.  
  
Tomoyo slowly then looked up smiling, making Eriol blush to that goddess. She took his hand and placed it on her own heart, which was beating so fast that he looked shocked.  
  
"What do you say about this?" she asked happily.  
  
Eriol smiled in great joy as he quickly picked the lady from her feet and twirled her around in his strong arms. Tomoyo laughed in joy as she circled her arms around his neck and staring to those lovely eyes. He then slowly began to stop as his lips slowly meet her lips in great bliss. The warmth and the love, traveled throughout their bodies, as they tasted each other all over again.  
  
The sweetness doubled, the hotness grew, and the flames burst wider. Tomoyo moaned in pleasure as she opened her mouth to allow him have her as he wished, while Eriol took that sweetness inside, holding her tightly against him, making sure this wasn't only a dream.  
  
Parting for air, Tomoyo kissed his nose and smiled widely, as Eriol began to kiss her neck lovingly. She felt so safe and wanted in his embrace, that she couldn't help herself but to let her love overflow.  
  
Between his kisses he spoke those four words again. "Will- You-Marry-Me?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she kissed his forehead. "YES!"  
  
Eriol kissed her lips again in adoration as he picked the velvet box and placed it on her lap. Tomoyo took the ring to fit her finger perfectly. She extended her hand in the air and admired the jewelry on her finger.  
  
"It's lovely." She spoke.  
  
"Not as lovely as you are." Eriol whispered in her ears while nibbling it, making her shiver in delight.  
  
"I love you Eriol." she spoke softly, causing the gentleman to look the lady in the eyes as he pecked her lips several times.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and blushed while she embraced him tightly. She then laid her forehead on his, while Eriol slowly carried the lady to the piano, where he sat with her on his lap, and began playing the piano once again, while Tomoyo kissed him softly.  
  
"Angel promise me you won't leave me." Eriol spoke  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I promise."  
  
Eriol kissed her romantically as he played one of Tomoyo's favorite melodies.  
  
"I love you." both whispered as they sat there together under the moonlight knowing that from now on things were going to be different.  
  
Things would change for the better and they knew it was true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean you quite!?!" demanded Eriol's boss from the other end of the line.  
  
"You heard me well. I'm going to quite." Eriol replied simply.  
  
"I have offered you a promotion. Isn't that enough?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"Nothing of that sort sir. It's more of a personal reason why I'm leaving."  
  
"What sort of reason is that?"  
  
"I have returned to my paradise."  
  
THE END  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I finished!!!! So what do you think of the last chapter??? Plz leave me a last review!!!! Don't be afraid to press that lil button down there^^ Hope you all enjoyed it!!! Wanna thank you for reading this fic and leaving me wonderful reviews!!! I really appreciate all u'r support!! Thanx once again^^ Well, cya in the next fic^^ 


End file.
